This invention relates to the methods of and apparatus for the installation of columns/piles and more particularly submerged columns/piles.
In particular, the present invention is concerned with the installation of upstanding columns/piles that are intended to serve as supports for the mounting of installations above or below a water surface. Such installations can be of many forms or purposes, such as for example, supporting submerged water driven turbine installations, and/or wind driven turbine installations.
It is convenient to note that methods and apparatus for generating power from sources other than the combustion of hydrocarbon materials are known and in particular the generation of power from sea and rivers water flows together with the development of power from the movement of air by the use of wind turbines with both involving the mounting of the associated wind or water driven turbine/rotor assembly upon a column/pile upstanding from a sea or river bed.
Whether or not a submerged water driven turbine or an air driven turbine is involved in such power generation the column/pile upon which it is mounted needs to be very firmly anchored in its upstanding position so as to be able to withstand forces that may be imposed upon the column/piles by water and air flows.
It will be clear that in the case of the mounting of columns/piles in water presents considerable operational difficulties.